Monochrome Kiss
by Saiyukigallie
Summary: Upon her parent's death, she swore never to cry. In order to save the only family left for her to stand on, she need to make a deal. The devil sealed the deal and, in return, her soul is theirs. Welcome to her life; the despair of Mana Holiday.
1. Lacrimosa: The butler and the Pilot

**000:: LACRIMOSA**

The year is 2009- technology bloomed for the last few decades and today is the era of the computers and information technology. Angels and Demons are mere tales of once upon a time as humanity owns no time to listen to something that is not real. Tragedies and deaths are as common as population that soars to greater heights, far beyond what they could contemplate about. Again, death is natural and the darker side of humanity finally showed its truest color in the face of the earth.

Upon her parent's death, she swore never to cry. In order to save the only family left for her to stand on, she needs to make a deal. Poverty and abuse pushed her further, surviving by her own will and swore that she would, one day, rise up from the challenges.

The devil sealed the deal; they will serve and love her, provide them with everything one could ever dream of having and, in return, her soul is theirs. And, yet, she swore to find a loophole to this deal because that is who she is and that is what she willed to be with her only reason of living.

_To seal the deal of a demon, one must be ready to risk their life. They should ready to sell their soul to the demon and, in return, they will grant you whatever wish you desire..._

"And I thought you said you don't believe in such things!"

A frown appeared on her lips as she looked at the blue-haired female walking beside her, closing her book with a snap and returned them back to her bag.

"Seriously, don't you have better things to do than to comment about what I'm reading?" The female in red-colored hair replied curtly, fastening her pace though the other one followed suit, catching up with her almost immediately.

"But Mana," The bluenette chirped, hands placed behind her head. "You said so yourself; 'Demons? HA! I don't believe in them~!' was your exact words, and still do!" she waited for any reaction from the other female before she continued. "So why interest in one now?" The female looked at the person named Mana, waiting for any response whatsoever, and when she was about to answer back the school bell rings, signaling the end of recess. "Oh, let's get back before our teacher scolds us for being late." She didn't wait for Mana as the young female immediately rushed in, afraid of being caught loitering at class time, leaving the female by herself with a sigh.

"And she wonders why she's spending his time with me." The female, Mana she was called, sighed before tagging behind to her friend.

Just as she was about to take another step, someone called her attention. She stopped and turned around to see a couple of boys, a year or two older than her, and appears to be eying her as if like a lion gazing at their meal.

"Oh, look who it is," One of them spoke, a sneer escaping his lips as Mana merely frowned at their presence. "Little miss princess, all by herself and without that chatter friend of hers." She frowned further at the taunt as they move themselves closer to her, already invading her personal bubble. "So, what are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Heading to class; the usual." Mana replied with a frown not amused at their little shenanigans. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to get to class or the teacher will scold me, and I really hate to be called to do the math in the blackboard." Looking at her wristwatch, the female added. "Oh, and what I hate the most is if my butler finds out I got tardy again."

"What do you-?"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence as he got his wind knock out and ended on the ground with the other one, a man in a black butler suit standing behind the fallen teens as he dusted his gloved hands and looked at the red-haired female.

"My lady," The man in butler attire smiled, bowing at the female. "Aren't you supposed to be in class by this time? Master will most certainly be displeased." She only shook her head and sighed, before turning around walked towards her destination.

"I told you so," Mana spoke out loud before turning her head a bit towards the smiling butler. "Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Put the trash in their respective bin, they're irritating me."

"Yes, my lady."

* * *

Present time and present day London; a girl signed a deal to the devil but unlike the last time, she gets two for the bargain. Sebastian 'mentioned' the other one so you may have to guess. Pilot chapter; Lacrimosa.

We'll see how things will turn out.

Didn't expect this to come; me creating a Black Butler(Kuroshitsuji) fan fiction; Maybe I should do this like what I did in the Death Note one, though we're not sure. Will attempt to make this up till twenty this time; who knows?

**DISCLAIMER**:

_I don't own Black Butler, its characters or anything within its universe; Yana Toboso owns them. _

_The only thing I claim here is my own character and this fan fiction. Read, Review and Message would be much appreciated. _


	2. The Butler and the Brother

**001:: The Butler and The Brother**

The phantom is known as the 'Holiday Poppy', an individual who the Queen (or, to be precise, her advisers) dispatch to eliminate the 'scum' of the country in the depths of the night. People only saw a glimpse of red and nothing else is known about who or what is Holiday Poppy save for the aforementioned blood-red blotch they see.

However, most of the victims seem to be criminals and, unlike most rumors about where the renegade would kill them, they are only left with a mark- a flower with five, wide petals- seen on their chest and they are perfectly alive if not beaten to submission for the police to find.

Whoever this mysterious person is, it sure made London safer.

"Rubbish~!"

Throwing the newspaper on the trashcan (though missing), the red-haired Mana sighed, scratched the nape of her neck as she looked at the younger lad of ten with worry as he innocently ate his toast. Beside him stood Sebastian, occasionally telling him not to eat too fast as she sighed once more and resumed chewing on her toast though in a less than womanly fashion.

"Have you not taught any manners?"

"It's the twenty-first century, you doof. Wake up and smell the beans."

The younger boy only laughed childishly, watching the red-haired female resumed her eating habits while a lad the same age as her wearing an eye patch and a slightly-extravagant attire from the 1800's sighed and also resumed drinking his tea.

"Sebastian," The aforementioned young boy looked up to the raven-haired butler, blinking curiously. "I thought you said brother Ciel loves my sister? But why are they bickering?" Immediately, a spittake was heard from the female and a choke from the male as Mana gave a small squeal.

"Sebastian~!" Mana hissed. "I thought I told you not to tell about that to Salem!" Sebastian could only chuckle at the female's sudden outburst while Ciel only sighed and thought about why he decided to conduct a contract on the female in the first place.

"Why did I even bother accepting that 'condition' of yours again?"

Ciel needs to get his hands worked on if he's going to be the one devouring her soul, though he knew that she'll find a loophole as she said.

Bothersome.

* * *

The chapter basically is the introduction of Ciel Phantomhive, the aforementioned demon who made a contract with Mana and Mana's only living family; Salem Holiday. Despite the contract, the two doesn't seem to get along well but Salem seems to know something else behind the seemingly-innocent settings. Does he even aware that his older sister has made a contract with the devil?

If you think the Holiday Poppy is Mana, then it seems I did a great job after all. You'll see if there is a connection or none whatsoever. Who knows...?

**DISCLAIMER**:

_I don't own Black Butler, its characters or anything within its universe; Yana Toboso owns them. _

_The only thing I claim here is my own character and this fan fiction. Read, Review and Message would be much appreciated. _


	3. The Prince and the Contract

**002:: The Prince and The Contract**

To many, he is a young prince with his attire and his air. With his butler, he is known to be a powerful force to be with. But as of why he is with the female, it's for them to ask and for him to just smirk with, replying that they made... a pact.

Ciel Phantomhive admit that Mana is quite a different girl of thirteen; not in his entire life encountered someone who proclaimed to look for a loophole for her to wriggle free from the contract. Already, she made her first move and, he has to admit, there's an intelligence hiding behind that brash personality of hers.

He never would have thought the day that he will become a chess piece to someone who controls the game that is not him.

"If you said you can take my soul once I'm finish with my duty," She proclaimed in her loud voice, arms crossed and eyes blazing with fire as if she is not afraid to take the devil in a match of wits. "Then my duty is something I will fulfill until my last breath. That means as long as I am alive, you will be by my side, serving me and taking care of me."

Amazing, Ciel pondered as Sebastian stood beside him like a butler that he is, amused at her proclamation. Certainly, he has never met someone as bold as she is in the entire life of his as a demon.

"Until I die," Mana bellowed as the contract takes its place. "You will serve me; Treat me as an equal, but know your place. Until I die, you will be my prince, my knight in shining armor, and I will submit to you."

Of course, what Ciel doesn't realize, upon agreeing to the contract, is that she is quite the female one would not expect in his time; for you see, Mana, before she became one of the richest and youngest heiress of the Phantomhive household, lived in the slums and her personality were tempered by the hardship and trials of her survival. So you couldn't expect his dismay when he found out that what she actually meant is that _'Be my boyfriend and I will love you but follow as I say or you'll be sorry'._ What in the world did he come into? The last person he had contract with didn't act this way, but she's... she's...

She's unrefined, brash, and boorish even!

"Well," Salem, the ten-year-old brother of Mana and his only confinement asides Sebastian due to his child-like wisdom, sighed as he listened to the Phantomhive male complain about her. "That's twenty-first century for you, most females in this period are more head-strong and domineering than before."

At least her little brother understands, despite his age. So this is why Mana wanted to protect the only family she had left, now he understands a little bit about her.

* * *

Ciel, at first, thought Mana wanted revenge or wanted power for her to fulfill her duty. Unfortunately, what Ciel doesn't realize is that Mana, unlike the rest of the souls he made contract with, decided to put the odds against her and actually used her head for something else.

Yeah... antithesis or whatever you call it, Mana just want to find a way out of the contract. Besides, there's no such thing as perfect so, good luck Mana...?

**DISCLAIMER**:

_I don't own Black Butler, its characters or anything within its universe; Yana Toboso owns them. _

_The only thing I claim here is my own character and this fan fiction. Read, Review and Message would be much appreciated. _


End file.
